The Cruelest Of Atrocities
by BM.Real.X7
Summary: The royal family is gathering to celebrate the birthday of the Queen's favourite niece. Aristocrats are invited, but not assassins. Within an hour the unexpected happens and the life's of many take a 360 turn. Short Story. Main Characters from the series.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

Its been a while, eh?

So basically I've been really busy with school... but hey, school is over now!

Now, this is a short (like 3-5 chapter) story. I wont deny that my interest for my other stories has slightly faded. I need to gain my interest back, and what better way then to write? Before this summer ends, I hope to have continued working on all my stories. First, I wanna finish this story.

Now this story... is a little different. It takes time in the_ 1960's _and it takes place in _London, England._ The characters are all from the Night World Series... maybe some OC's. They are all_ human_.

Now, another thing you should know is that the 'facts' in this story are not accurate. I really do not know much of the English Monarchy. Neither do I know much of politics. I did some research... but most of the stuff in the story is off. So dont trust everything you read.

Of course, to make things work with the plot I had to change somethings. In all honesty, I think the only thing accurate is who the Queen is.

-o-

I think that is all I need to say. So please, do enjoy.

-o-

Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World Series.

-o-

**The Cruellest Of Atrocities **

_Short Story_

-o-

Summary: The royal family is gathering to celebrate the birthday of the Queen's favourite niece. Aristocrats are invited, but not assassins. Within an hour the unexpected happens and the life's of many take a 360 turn. The question is; for the better, or for the worse?

-o-

"_Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside…"_

_-Bryan Adams_

Blowing a cloud of smoke from his cigarette, Morgead Blackthorn studied the papers in front of him. It wasn't the first time he went over them and it probably wouldn't be the last. Those papers contained all the information he needed to complete his latest assignment. An assignment he was taking seriously because it was the first one he was put in charge of.

A grin spread across his face as he thought over the reasons why they chose him as the leader. He was reckless, uncaring and most importantly; daring. Those were the characteristics needed for the assignment. Morgead knew most people considered him a waste seeing how those characteristic could easily get you killed. However, they were the best characteristics to get the job done fast. And they needed speed.

This assignment had a time limit. If they took longer then needed, things would go wrong. It was a risky assignment- one mistake, would end it death. Morgead wasn't the type to make mistakes -another reason why they chose him. Four years working for those bastards and not once had Morgead disappointed. They actually trusted him now and they even relied on him. He was one of their strongest_ weapons_ and for him that was an honour.

Morgead let the grin on his face vanish as he heard the sound of the door behind him opening. He didn't have to glance back to see his 'team' enter, instead he silently waited until he heard the sound of the door being closed. Morgead threw the rest of his cigarette away before turning around to face them.

Three pair of eyes that reflected different emotions focused on him. Morgead's eyes simply narrowed as he noticed the three of them looked uninterested. He huffed with annoyance before crossing his arms. Face relaxed, he started explaining not caring if he spoke with his German accent. "Thierry Descouedres; fifth in place to the throne of England. That's our target." He paused to see the reaction of the three men in front of him. They didn't even move.

"He is a twenty-five year old with the mind of an elder. Brilliant and completely flawless in everything he does"

"Someone has a crush."

Morgead ignored that comment. "He worked as a general in the fight against the rebellions five years ago. He is a strategist and a perfectionist. He can handle weapons pretty well and it seems he is always carrying a pistol."

"Seriously dude, about the crush…"

"I'm just telling you everything these papers say, David. Shut up" Morgead scoffed with annoyance as he saw David's lips form a smirk.

David Blackburn. The self-centered asshole who is still alive no matter how much Morgead wishes he was dead. Morgead still remembers the miserable day he met David seven years ago. He had been informed David would be his partner and he had laughed. A partner for the type of work he did? Did they want him to work with someone who would probably screw up his assignments or probably end up dead? Morgead had thought they were crazy.

But he was proven wrong. David, no matter how childish and selfish he was, had shown to be more than capable of handling the job. Which is why he is still breathing- _unfortunately. _Morgead sighed deciding to ignore David from now on before he focused his attention to the other two guys in front of him.

Unlike David, he didn't trust these two. Galen Drache and Eric Ross. It was his first time working with them- not to mention the first time working with Frenchmen. To say that they already disliked each other would be an understatement.

Morgead had no idea what his boss was thinking when he decided to allow those two to join him on the assignment. If anything, they were going to bring unwanted tension that could result in failing to complete the job. But apparently Galen and Eric's involvement in the assignment was crucial.

With another sigh escaping his lips, Morgead glanced at the papers in his hands before he continued to speak. "Gillian Descouedres' birthday ceremony; that is when the job needs to be done"

"Gillian?" Eric mused. "The daughter of Louis Bonnefoy, qui?"

"Bonnefoy? Her father is Alexander Descouedres-"

"Non. Her father was French. Mr Bonnefoy. " Galen stated. "He was assassinated by a British spy twenty years ago. Right after her birth."

"That is impossible" Morgead declared.

"Non." Eric said which slightly annoyed David, who was quietly watching the conversation. _Did the bastard have to speak French_…? "Not many know of this, but Gillian is actually part French. Her mother, Adelee Lennox got involve with Bonnefoy a year before her marriage with Alexander."

"Who was this Bonnefoy?"

"He was a French Aristocrat. Worked as a representative of the French trading market."

"He was important?"

Galen nodded. "The Queen of England knew of his existence, and she even knew of his relationship with Adelee. But we all know the Queen doesn't have much say in diplomatic decisions, no matter what the people believe."

"Diplomatic decisions?" David asked amused with the information he was given.

"His assassination. It was ordered from the royal family- not to mention the assassination of everyone who knew of Adelee and Louis."

"So why aren't you dead?" David remarked boldly.

"They cant kill what they cant find" Eric replied with the same tone before narrowing his eyes. "Gillian is still quite respected and her name is in future plans for France, I hope her involvement in this is minimum, Morgead."

"Gillian is ninth in place to the throne. Quite shocking if she is part French" Morgead mused before shaking his head and sighing once again. "Gillian should not even be involved in this. Her birthday is tomorrow, and the royal family is celebrating the event."

"They want us to assassinate Thierry at a royal event?" David nearly laughed. "Most of the royal family should be there, meaning most of the security in _England _will be there_. _Talk about a challenge."

"It should not be that hard, non?" Eric spoke with his French accent as a smile played on his lips. At this Morgead couldn't help but agree. If he was to like anything about the Frenchmen, it would be their confidence.

"Ja."

-o-

"It is a pity he will die" Rashel Jordan spoke ending the silence in the room. "He is quite handsome."

"He is English," Keller Jordan stated with annoyance turning to face her sister. "He deserves to die." Keller glared at her sister as she simply smirked. With a huff she turned to face the window her eyes had previously been focused on.

It was a beautiful afternoon, Keller had to admit. She had heard rumours of England's poor weather, and at first she hadn't been excited at all. In fact, she still rather be in Paris. If it wasn't for the fact that the ceremony celebrating Gillian Descouedres' birthday she was invited too had turned into an event she must forcefully assist, Keller would not be in London right now.

But orders were orders, and she could not disobey. Not with so much at risk. Sighing, Keller started making her way towards the cabinet that contained a few bottles of whine. She was not allowed to have any drinks tomorrow, therefore if she was to drink her sorrow, it would be today.

"What are you doing?" her sisters voice echoed in the room as Keller froze.

"Nothing."

"You can't drink"

"I wasn't going to."

"Mon dieu, Keller! Just take a nap, you must be exhausted." Rashel ordered with annoyance as she went to stand next to her sister. "Drinking wont help."

"Why did I bring you again?"

"Because you had no other choice?" A third voice echoed in the room before the sound of a door being slammed was heard. The sisters turned towards the entrance to see the German aristocrat standing with a few bags that seemed to be filled with food. "I hope you girls like soup. I am afraid that is the only thing I know how to do." With a soft smile, Hannah Snow slowly started making her way across the room.

Hannah was a lady travelling with the sisters. Just like them, she was of high importance in her country, and of course, she was also invited to the ceremony tomorrow.

"Soup is fine Hannah." Rashel smiled sweetly before offering her assistance and starting a conversation. Keller simply rolled her eyes as she watched her sister interact with the German. Of course, Keller was French meaning she did not particularly like Hannah, however her sister seemed to feel differently. She had befriended Hannah right after she met her and much to Keller's annoyance, Hannah and Rashel now acted as if they were the closest friends.

Of course, Keller couldn't really blame Rashel. After all, Hannah was a person easy to like. Keller herself was finding it difficult to not enjoy her company. In all honesty, she wasn't really trying either. _Mon dieu, I must really be exhausted. _

"The gowns arrived" her sister was saying. "They are quite dazzling." Rashel sighed with a hint of frustration before crossing her arms and leaning against a wall. "I rather wear pants- actually, I rather not attend tomorrow."

"We do not have much of an option."

"Unfortunately. Why couldn't I be the one assigned to do the killing-"

"Rashel!"

"Mon dieu! It is not like I haven't killed before!"

"Don't remind me." Keller growled sending a glare towards Rashel's direction.

Silence took over the room as the sisters glared at each other and Hannah continued to prepare the soup. She watched for a few minutes before decided to ignore them. It was probably just a sibling thing to do…

Hannah focused on the soup she was preparing. Fortunately, she had managed to get her hands on all the ingredients necessary. She had first been afraid her German accent would be to thick for anyone to understand her, however, her English had been fine. The store owners had noticed her accent but they had indeed agreed her English was understandable.

That was definitely a good thing seeing how tomorrow she would have to converse a lot with the guest. She was the only German aristocrat present for the event. She was practically representing Germany, and she knew she couldn't let her country down. As long as her English was understandable, things would be okay.

At least she hoped.

-o-

Entering the study room as he watched his brother pacing back and forward, Ash Redfern couldn't help but to grin. Delos looked quite pathetic from where he stood. Ash could clearly tell he was lost in thought seeing how Delos never bothered to tell him to leave. Actually, Ash was sure Delos had yet to even notice his presence.

Ash fixed his suit as the smile on his face never left. He carefully walked towards the other side of the room where he noticed his sister sitting. He raised a brow at her while she simply shrugged. He noted Jez looked to be in a horrible mood by the way she was flipping the pages through a book she seemed to be reading.

Ash sighed tiredly before getting himself comfortable next to his sister on the sofa. She huffed in annoyance before rolling her eyes. Ash ignored her as his eyes focused on Delos who was now trying to kneel down properly with one smooth move. Ash noticed the small box he was holding with a shaky hand and that is when he realised what exactly was going on.

"So _'Mr. Heir' _how is the plan coming out?" Ash asked loudly causing Delos to jump. He then proceeded to laugh which caused Delos to blush before he shook his head and leaned against the bookcase in the office.

"What are you doing here?" Delos questioned with clear annoyance.

"Thank you for answering my question." Was all Ash said causing both Delos and Jez to roll their eyes.

"The plan is working out brilliantly, Ash. Now please answer my question."

"Brilliantly? You cant even kneel down without loosing your balance" Ash remarked with amusement.

"Can you get him out of here Jezebel?"

"Only if you convince mom to let me stay home tomorrow."

"Not going to happen."

"Then I guess Ash is staying here."

"It is not like I was going to leave anyways."

"There is a party and I wasn't invited?" The voice of their youngest sibling silenced their bickering as he entered the room. "How rude." he huffed in annoyance before noticing they weren't even looking at him.

"Go away James," Ash growled not bothering to turn to face him.

"That is no way to speak to Jamie." A fifth voice said as it caught everyone but James by surprise. James rolled his eyes as he saw the three heads of his older siblings turn completely shocked.

"Quinn?" Jez asked with disbelief before starting to make her way towards him. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"You don't want me here?" Quinn questioned jokingly before reaching out to hug his sister. She growled softly before giving in and tightening the hug, but just as fast, she pushed him away.

"It is not that. I just thought you would be staying in Scotland for another week."

Quinn nodded, "I was suppose to, yes, but I received an invitation from the Queen a week ago."

"Gillian Descouedres' birthday celebration?" Delos asked as he gave his younger brother a short hug after he nodded. "She did mention she wanted to see you." Delos mused.

"Gillian?"

"No, the Queen."

"Ah,"

"Nice to see you again, Johnny!" Ash spoke with fake enthusiasm before giving Quinn a cunning smile.

"Couldn't agree more, baby brother." Quinn said with the same smile Ash was giving him. Soon after however, the smile on Ash's face vanished as he rolled his eyes in frustration. "You okay, lad? You look a little red." Quinn remarked.

"Your presence just annoys me."

"Brilliant! I should bless you with my presence more often then!"

"Comical."

"Cant there be a day in which you two decided not to argue?" James asked bitterly as he went to stand next to Jez who seemed to be ignoring them all.

"Nope." Ash and Quinn agreed as they gave their younger brother a sweet and sly smile. James simply growled before sending them both a glare.

"Boys" Delos warned. "Mind taking it outside?" he asked however with the way he spoke, it sounded more like an order.

"Sure thing _'Mr. Heir'_, I'll leave you so you can practise how to mess up in front of Lady Neely"

"Ash…" Jez warned as she shooed James away. "You should honestly know better." She mumbled before grabbing his hand. "Good luck!" She exclaimed before leaving the room as she pulled Ash with her.

"What was Ash talking about?" Quinn asked as he closed the door before locking it, making sure his annoying siblings would stay out.

"I'm proposing tomorrow."

"Who is the lucky lady?"

"What do you mean _who_!" Delos exclaimed with disbelief. "Who do you think?" He asked roughly as he sat on the sofa feeling even more tired than he expected.

"I don't know." Quinn said defensively.

"You git!" Delos mumbled before letting out a heavy sigh.

"If you haven't noticed, I have been away for three months! Not once have I received a letter from you informing you were getting _a little _intimate with a lady. I knew nothing of you for these three months! So don't expect me to know who the hell you plan on proposing to!"

"I never received a letter from _you_!"

"Well sorry, I was _slightly_ busy with the work _you_ should be handling!"

"You are the one that chose to do the work for me!" Delos growled feeling his anger rise.

"Because I wanted to leave this rotten place!"

"Brilliant! Why are you back then?"

"Why do I even bother with you?" Quinn cried out as anger took over him. In one quick movement he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket before lighting it with a lighter he seemed to have been holding all the time.

"Ungrateful git. I am away for three months working for your bloody arse and I don't even receive a _thank you_? Well then, like I fucking care." Quinn wasted no time in opening the door, however before he left he shared a few last words. "I wish you the best with that bloody whore of yours. I can not imagine what dyke would willing marry an arse like yourself. Send her my condolence."

Delos reacted quickly. He grabbed the nearest thing to him and threw it at Quinn in one smooth movement, however Quinn managed to close the door before it made contact causing the object, which had been a bottle, to break in countless pieces.

Delos swore as he grabbed another object, this time throwing it against the wall. It had been a book that belonged to his father. He regretted throwing it, seeing how it was in poor condition so he quickly went to pick it up. Not recognizing the book Delos simply placed it back where he found it before making himself comfortable on the sofa.

Quinn's bipolar attitude wasn't surprising. Of course this time he had gone too far by insulting Maggie. He knew his brother would eventually apologize once he started feeling guilty. Delos also knew Quinn would definitely feel horrible once he finds out the lady he called a 'whore' and a 'dyke' is the same lady that helped him arrive to Scotland without a scratch.

The lady that he had once liked, Delos knew. It wasn't hard to read his brother, so three months ago when he had caught him staring at Maggie he had recognized the lust hidden in his eyes. Of course by that time Maggie and himself were already seeing each other. Delos had refused telling Quinn anything seeing how he knew he would forget about Maggie after his trip to Scotland. Maybe Delos had made a mistake by that. For all he knew, his brothers feelings for Maggie had grown- although he doubted that.

Delos simply sighed as he chose to worry about this issue later. His eyes were getting heavier and the fact that the sun was slowly starting to vanish didn't help his state. He was dreadfully tired and the idea of resting was sounding better every second that passed. However Delos couldn't waste time. He still needed to practice…After all, like Ash had said, he cant even kneel down without losing balance.

_Goddamnit…_

-o-

"You look beautiful." Gillian Descouedres looked behind her to see the owner of the voice before shaking her head disagreeing.

"Don't say such lies." Gillian huffed embarrassed as she looked at the reflection in front of her.

With a small smile, Thierry said; "I don't usually lie."

"But that means you _do_ lie."

"Everybody lies."

"Sad, but true." Gillian agreed. "Are you sure the gown looks fine? I feel like it makes me shorter than I already am."

Thierry tried his best to hide the amused smile his lips formed before walking towards his cousin. He offered her a hand and waited for her to take it. After hesitating, she did and with one quick move, Thierry pulled her towards him as one of his hands made itself comfortable on her back and the other stayed grabbing her hand.

"Lets see" Thierry mused. "I am quite tall and you seem of perfect height for a dance." As if to prove his statement, Thierry started moving gently as he slowly led Gillian to a few dance moves. "Your body seems to fit perfectly in the dress, the colour suits your eyes." _Of course, _Thierry thought, _her eyes could look marvellous with any dress_. "I do however question why you picked such colour."

"My father picked it."

"Blue?" Thierry hummed. "Interesting." With that said, Thierry came to a stop letting Gillian go. He held her hand as she found her balance before brining her hand towards his lips. "You look beautiful, Gillian" he mumbled while placing a soft kiss on her hand.

"Thank you, Thierry." Gillian smiled shyly as he finally let her hand go. With a small bow she found herself walking towards the small balcony in the room. She heard footsteps behind her as she realised Thierry was following her. She turned to look at him and quickly noticed his face seemed to be hiding something. She studied him for a second before noticing the look on his face. That look… she recognized. It was the look people gave her when they wanted to do something… _ah! _Gillian thought happily before finally understanding. Thierry wanted to _tell_ her something.

Gillian realised that it was probably why he was even here. Thierry hated family reunions, especially ceremonies in which not only the family was present, but also a great amount of aristocrats. She found it quite shocking Thierry would be here the day before the event. She assumed he would simply show up the day of, so he could wish her a happy birthday and then leave.

"Is something bothering you?" She found herself asking.

Thierry looked startled and even slightly pleased. He gave her a small smile before nodding. "You are very observant" he stated as he went to stand in front of her. They were standing on the balcony, the ceiling being the sky. It was almost dark and Gillian couldn't help but to feel excited. She would be seeing the stars soon.

Thierry found himself giving Gillian a gentle smile as he reached out for both her hands. He grabbed them tightly before rubbing both his thumbs on her soft skin. "Gillian" he whispered sadly, "I heard…"

Gillian gave him a weird look before her eyes widened in realization. She snatched her hands away as she roughly turned around giving Thierry her back. Her hands shook softly as they reached out to touch he shuddering lips. She wanted to say something… anything… but she found herself unable to speak. She didn't know what to say, so she silently stood still until she felt two hands press on both her shoulders.

"Gillian…"

"Who told you?" She snapped allowing a funny feeling enter her gut.

"Your father." Thierry answered knowing there wasn't a point in hiding the truth. "He thought I could be off comfort seeing how you did not take the news well." Gillian said nothing as she felt Thierry give her shoulders a soft squeeze. She noticed her eyes were getting watery and before she could stop them, the tears escaped her eyes as her lips let out a soft sob.

"Gillian…"

"Heartless," Gillian whispered. "That is what he is! Heartless! He is selfish and uncaring-" Gillian broke out into a fit of sobs before Thierry turned her around and gently pulled her towards him. "Oh, Thierry! _Why! _Why is this happening to _me_?" Gillian cried out as she buried her face on his chest. "It is not fair!"

"I agree." Thierry simply murmured as he allowed Gillian to let her tears fall. "He has no right forcing you into this."

Gillian nodded as her body started shaking with every sob she let out. "Yet…" she whispered. "Yet tomorrow he is giving me away…"

"Don't say that."

"It is the truth." Gillian cried. "Tomorrow he is giving me away to some…" she trailed off not being able to finish her sentence.

"He is giving your hand in marriage." Thierry mumbled trying to make it sound sweet for Gillian, however, she didn't buy it.

"My birthday present." Gillian snorted with bad humour. "That's what he calls it."

"Maybe it wont be-" Thierry never got to finish his sentence because he was silenced with one simple move from Gillian. She had lifted her head and gently placed her lips on the side of _his _lips. Thierry completely shocked refused to move. He stood frozen even after Gillian moved away. She blinked a couple of tears before wiping them away. Then her eyes locked with his own.

"I refuse to marry someone I do not love, Thierry." She mumbled before she turned around to face the sky. "You say it might not be that bad…" she trailed off as her eyes narrowed towards the ground. Then, with a sigh she continued; "…yet you know how bad it _really_ is."

Thierry blinked. "Gillian…?" He finally managed to mumble but by then Gillian had decided to drop the topic.

Gillian turned to face him. She smiled. "Do you usually lie?"

"Everybody lies."

"Do I?"

"You deceive." Thierry stated.

"Have I deceived you?" She questioned as she turned once again to face the sky.

"You have…" Thierry started, "…you have given me the truth…" he turned and walked towards the door before he opened it softly and stepped outside the room, "…in the disguise of an illusion." And with that said Thierry closed the door behind him leaving Gillian behind as she stared at the sky.

"Then I have deceived myself."

-o-

_So who is slightly confused?_

_Hehe... anywho!_

_That is it for chapter 1!_

_So what do you think?_

_Like it?_

_Hate it?_

_I personally like it. I have the main plot going on... which is Thierry's assassination. Then, there is the subplots... which are the engagements and the family relations. Now just wait for the other subplots! Wooo! OH! And just incase you are wondering...- actually, never mind. I wont tell you, you will just have to read. But I can already see a few of you asking me this one question..._

_oh well._

_Before I forget... I just want to let you all know I am not German, or French, or English. I am no expert in the way they speak... I am just taking a wild guess. If you feel slightly offended for whatever reason, let me know. Kk? Cool!_

_I hope you liked this first chapter! _

_Review?_

_Please?_

_=D?_

_-Maria_

_**God Bless You! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello!**_

_So here is an update. This chapter is shorter but its necessary._

_The next two or three chapters will be about Gillian's birthday and thats where all the action is going down!_

_I'm excited! _

_Anywho! Thank you so very much to each one of you that reviewed! Reviews mean a lot, they definitely encourage me to write. So I really appreciate your support. _

_Enjoy!_

_-o-_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World Series._

_-o-_

_And before I forget. **Happy Canada Day! I am a very proud Canadian; I love my country. **I spend the day eating pancakes and poutine, for those of you who know what that is. Then I had some Molson Canadian. After that, I went walking around the city with my Canadian flag. Apparently transit was free today? I didn't know, so I'm slightly pissed right now... but even so. I had a great day. _

_-o-_

"_And the silence, causes violence."_

_-Cranberries_

_Something was wrong. _Thea Harman couldn't help but to think as she glanced at the papers in front of her for the third time. _Something was definitely wrong. _

The information was incorrect, she noticed. Or, someone had changed some information. There was an amount of money missing… and something else. She couldn't understand why the numbers didn't add up and why the time was incorrectly reported. The number of passengers was wrong as well, not to mention the luggage. And if she counted carefully, she could notice that the number of personnel was incorrect as well.

Of course, it wasn't that big of a difference from what the number should have been. In all honesty there wasn't anything to serious about the report… but Thea couldn't help but feeling uneasy. Maybe if-

"Is something the matter, Thea?" Hearing her name being called caused the young Harman heir to look up from her papers as her eyes landed on a good friend of hers.

Giving a warm smile, Thea shook her head. "Everything is fine M'Lin." Mary-Lynnette gave her a look that told her she was not convinced. Thea sighed knowing she was caught. "Nothing of too much worry."

"Yet you are worried."

"You know me. I like worrying about the smallest things."

"Usually everything you worry about is _not _small." Thea frowned knowing Mary-Lynnette was not going to let the topic go. She gestured for M'Lin to come forward and sit in front of her before she handed her the papers she had previously been studying. Waiting for Mary-Lynnette to go over them, Thea started explaining what was bothering her.

"This is the report from the latest ship to arrive at England from Germany. As you see in the report, the Germans declare the amount of passengers was a total of 142, yet when we received 144. Not to mention we are missing three personnel. As for the luggage, there are at least five more then counted in Germany.

"We have sent a report but we have yet to receive an answer. The numbers aren't really what is bothering me, though. It's the luggage, not to mention that the report was given to me ten hours late."

"So you suspect…?"

"Either the Germans accidentally miscounted, or the information was changed."

"You don't mean…?"

"We may have to call the authorities. I wouldn't put it pass the Germans to try to allow illegal immigrants to enter the country, or worse, spies." Thea stated boldly. "Specially with what is happening tomorrow. The Royal family will all be in one place, perfect opportunity to get rid of them, don't you think?" Mary-Lynnette was shocked hearing Thea's accusations, yet she found herself agreeing. She nodded slowly still reading over the papers that were handed to her before she caught sight of something suspicious.

"Thea, how are the relations between Germany and France?"

"Since the last war, not well."

"There are a few French Aristocrats that were on board. It's quiet surprising, I recognize a few names."

"Really now?" Thea mused.

"Drache. Do you remember Keller Drache?" M'Lin read a name from the report as her mind tried to picture Keller. Mary-Lynnette could remember her long dark hair and her grey eyes. Not to mention her cunning personality.

Thea blinked, surprised that she hadn't noticed the name on the report before. "Yes. she was on board?

"It appears so. Her sister was too, Rashel Jordan."

"I see," Thea frowned, "I believe the sisters do hate England, do you think they are here for Gillian Descouedres ceremony?"

"Could be."

There was silence.

Then, "I don't trust them."

-o-

"Miss. Neely, Miss. North" The maid bowed as she entered the room. "There are two young gentlemen waiting to see you."

"Let them in, Amelia." without another word, the maid bowed once again before leaving to let the gentlemen in.

Poppy North, with her cooper hair and bright smile smoothly tilted her head back as she gave Maggie a questioning look. "You were expecting someone?"

Maggie couldn't help but to raise her brow at the implication she swore Poppy applied with that tone. She chuckled softly as she gave her distant cousin an amused smile. "Not that I knew off."

Poppy frowned at the lack of information Maggie's answer gave her but decided to let it go. Maggie once again gave her a smile before her eyes narrowed towards the book on her laps. Without much of a thought, she continued reading where she left off as Poppy served herself another cup of tea. Green Mint, her favourite flavour, Poppy realized as she took a zip from the cup. It was then when the door of the study room was opened.

Poppy and Maggie looked up in unison, only to find two familiar gentlemen wearing black suits enter the room. It didn't take Poppy long enough to stand up and sprint towards the youngest of the gentlemen. Her gown being quite simple and light made it easier for her to move, which allowed her to reach the man's opened arms quickly.

"James!" She exclaimed happily as said man held her tightly against his body. "What a surprise! How did you know I would be here?" she asked sheepishly as a small blush formed on her cheeks. James presence always made her feel light-headed, not to mention overly happy.

"You mentioned you would be visiting the Neely's in our last meeting, did you forget?" James asked as his loving smile never left his face. Almost immediately Poppy denied forgetting before once again she found herself asking him a question. The two silently fell into a conversation filled with smiles and gay laughter as the other two in the room where focused on staring at each other.

Maggie had first recognized James and was more then happy to see Poppy react in such a positive way. As she had ran into his arms however, Maggie's eyes had narrowed towards the other gentleman. When her eyes landed on him, she noticed that he was already looking at her with stunning dark eyes.

Dark eyes.

There was only one person she knew that had eyes like that, yet Maggie refused to believe that that person was standing a short distance from her. After all, he was suppose to be in Scotland. Not London. So it was definitely impossible for Quinn Redfern to be standing in the middle of her study room.

"Maggie?" Yet that was his voice. And that was definitely his smile… and _oh my _Maggie thought, _those are definitely his eyes. _

"Quinn!" Maggie brightly called out as both her feet started moving towards him. They met half way seeing how he had to started walking before they found themselves in each others arms. Maggie hugged him tightly knowing very well that she had missed him quite a lot as Quinn simply hugged her with the same strength for the same reason.

Quinn wasn't sure how long they hugged, but for him it wasn't long as they both parted away and Maggie immediately proceeded to throw out a few questions- that is before she made a statement. "You grew!"

Quinn laughed at that as he remembered how much she would bother him for being the same height. "I told you I would grow soon enough."

"That, you did." Maggie said with a smile before she heard James finally greet her as he stated it had been a while since they had last seen each other. "It has been a while James. Although, I am a little hurt the only reason you came is because off Poppy." She paused before adding; "Whom I assume will be leaving soon?"

"Jamie is taking me home. It is quite late and he fears for my safety. He does not want me travelling alone, especially this dark."

"I will keep her safe, Miss. Neely." James assured as Maggie huffed in annoyance and once again reminded him to simply call her 'Maggie'. "I will be back in an hour to pick up that annoying git I have as a brother."

Maggie giggled at the way James referred to Quinn before nodding her head in agreement. "Very well, have a safe journey." Maggie called out as Poppy and James said their goodbye's before leaving the room. James closed the door behind him.

"Annoying git my arse" Quinn mumbled with clear annoyance as Maggie once again focused her attention on him. Quinn was quick to notice Maggie's eyes on him which only caused him to smirk slyly as he folded his arms over his chest. "Like anything you see?"

Maggie rolled her eyes instantly, already used to Quinn's confident personality. "You." Maggie simply said before she went to sit back on the sofa as she called Quinn over. She offered him tea, which he politely refused before she realised that Quinn was back early. "Are you not suppose to be in Scotland?"

"Why does everyone ask that? You don't want me here?"

"No! No, no. Not at all, I just assumed your trip ended a week from now. Did you finish all the work early?"

"Not precisely. There is paperwork I haven't even gone through."

"So why…?"

"I was invited to the ceremony tomorrow."

"Gillian's ceremony?" Maggie asked knowing very well that the Redfern family had indeed been invited. She just never assumed Quinn would leave his work undone to simply assist a ceremony she knew he wouldn't find entertaining.

"That's the one."

"I did not know you fancied those events."

"I don't. It's just that…" Quinn trailed off as a soft blush appeared on his cheeks, which unfortunately for him, Maggie noticed.

Maggie smirked. "It's just that… what? What's got you all flustered?"

"Nothing." Quinn stated feeling the blush darken. "Just nothing."

"Mhm"

"It's this… lady" Quinn declared, his voice almost a whisper.

"A lady?" Maggie asked with a cunning smile. "A lady has caught your eye? Oh my! This lady must definitely be some… lady!" Without being able to control herself, Maggie allowed the giggles escape her mouth as Quinn seemed to be completely embarrassed by now.

"You know, if you keep laughing I wont be telling you any more."

"My apologies, please go on." Quinn gave her a sharp look before shaking his head. "Come on Quinn. Do tell me who this lady is."

"You will mock me."

"I could never mock love!"

"You will laugh."

"Only because you are flustered."

"You are not helping your case."

With a sigh, Maggie straightened up and easily fixed her childish smile into a straight line. She focused her eyes on Quinn with the only serious expression she could ever wear, before she tried once again. "I promise I wont laugh and I wont mock you in any way. All right?" She paused as she waited for him to say anything. Once he simply nodded, she continued. "Please carry on with your story. I want to know the name of the lady that has bewitched your old heart. She must be an incredible woman! Not many can capture the heart of a Redfern."

"Your right, only two ladies have been lucky enough- three, if you count _my_ lady."

"Hm." Maggie mused. "Two only? Might I ask who?" The question left her lips before she could stop herself. A blush quickly found Maggie's cheeks as a small smile formed on her lips. Quinn's eyes caught it all, and he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at what he thought was strange behaviour.

Nonetheless, he answered Maggie's question: "Well, we can both agree Poppy is one of the lucky ladies." At that Maggie nodded, the blush still on her cheeks. Quinn blinked before he continued "And the other lady would be my bloody arse of a brother's-"

Quinn was cut off as the door of the study room was pushed open. Maggie and Quinn both turned their heads around accordingly to see Amelia, the maid walk in. "I am sorry Miss, but Mr. Delos is here to see you." And just as she said his name, the oldest Redfern sibling and heir, entered the room.

He was wearing a similar suit like Quinn's, yet his looked quite formal as all the buttons were properly buttoned, unlike Quinn who had the first three buttons undone. Not to mention he wasn't wearing a tie like Delos, nor was his hair smoothly done. If Maggie was to label the two Redferns in front of her, she would definitely label Quinn as the rebel and careless brother, as Delos would be the organized and responsible one.

Quinn growled in annoyance as soon as he saw Delos. He felt slightly guilty for what had happened earlier, but he was still definitely angry. The argument had been Delos' fault, therefore he would have to be the one to apologize. Quinn had no idea when that moment would come, but one thing he did know for certain was that his brother could sure ruin a moment.

"Delos." However Maggie didn't seem to think so. "What a pleasant surprise." Quinn was slightly amused by Maggie's excitement, but he didn't think much of it as he noticed she never moved to greet him. Instead she sat there smiling as he made his way towards her. Once in front of her, he kneeled down and extended his hand, which she gladly took, before he brought her palm up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on her delicate skin.

Maggie instantly blushed even though it was definitely not the first time he had done something like that. However, Maggie couldn't help herself, Delos always made her feel like that. Flustered, happy, and most importantly, special. "It has been a while."

"We saw each other yesterday!" Maggie stated as a giggle escaped her lips.

"Hm." Delos mused. "I believe you are right."

"How touching."

Delos turned to face his brother. "Quinn."

"Delos." Quinn growled.

"I passed James on my way here. I told him to go straight home after escorting Miss. North home, you will be returning with me."

"Brilliant." Quinn wanted to punch him.

"Oh my." Maggie gasped softly. "Did I miss something?" Both brothers didn't say anything. "You both haven't seen each other for three months and you are already fighting." Maggie scoffed. "How pathetic."

"Don't be mad." Delos warned. "It has nothing to do with you."

"You are wrong if you believe that."

"The git is right. Don't worry, Maggie. It's all his fault."

"I'll worry if I want." Maggie stated before sending both gentlemen a glare that dared them to object to her statement. Neither said anything, knowing well how stubborn Maggie was.

The silence dragged on for a while and all the two brothers did was stare at each other. Both showing hatred in their eyes and even hints of their brotherly love. Maggie sat quietly watching and waiting for one of them to say something. She couldn't stand the way they were staring at each other… and she was definitely not liking the tension she felt in the room.

Not taking it any longer, Maggie let our a heavy sigh before she decided to break the silence. "Oh lord! Please!" she crossed her hands on her lap. "I really cant stand this silence. Have I mentioned this being pathetic?"

"Yes," they both answered in unison before they send each other a glare.

At that, Maggie growled. "I can not stand this! Bloody hell, you are both _brothers_. Brothers who love each other and have great respect for each other. You both mean a lot to me and it honestly pains me to see my _beloved _and _dearest friend _glare at each other like that."

Both boys looked away from each other, both stunned and speechless.

Then Quinn said; "Beloved?"

Maggie turned to send Delos a glare. "You didn't tell him?" she asked completely stunned.

Delos sighed knowing there was no way out of this one. "No."

"Tell me wa…" Quinn stumbled over his words. Then realization hit. Maggie's questions. Delos' behaviour towards Maggie. The blush. Delos and his' earlier conversation. The proposal… oh.

_Oh._

Well fuck.

And things only got worse when Quinn heard Delos tell Maggie; "You have his condolence."

It felt like someone put a knife through his heart.

He deserved it.

"_Fuck…"_

It definitely hurt.

-o-

_That is it!_

_Hope you enjoyed and very sorry if any mistakes. _

_So! Just gonna answer some questions..._

_Yes, I plan on having each person with their respective soulmate at the end of the story. _

_Yes, I will probably play around with them before though. _

_And Yes. There is a characters death in this story._

_Review?_

_Please?_

_=D?_

_-Maria_

_**GOD BLESS YOU! God Bless Canada :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello!_

_You guys have no idea how busy I am this summer. I have a full time job, and a part time and not to mention I have a lot of things happening in my personal life. _

_So I am very sorry this took so long!_

_Now, I think I will be doing two more chapters or maybe even three. But I promise it wont take me that long to update. _

_Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are very kind! Also, thanks to all of you who are reading this! I hope you guys are enjoying!_

_-o-_

_I am not too happy bout this chapter, but please, do enjoy!_

_-o-_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the night World._

_-o-_

"_The sun's gone dim and the sky's turned black. Cause I loved her and she didn't love back"_

_-Johann Johannsson_

He lifted his hands up making sure the suit was perfect fit, and once satisfied, he lowered his hands before taking one last look at the reflection in front of him. Dark eyes studied his hair, his lips, his body, and the suit his father had chosen for tonight.

Nowadays it seemed that he had less and less chance of choosing anything. Especially anything regarding himself. Any decision regarding his future was made by his parents. They spoke for him. Planned his life for him. They made _him_ everything he is today. They controlled his life since the day he was born, and they would continue until their own deaths. Because their death before his was part of the plan.

His parents however weren't the only ones who had a say in his life. Any decision regarding his job was made by his attorneys. Of course, the ones assigned by his parents. They were in charge of making sure his future was set. They were to make sure he got the education needed. The training needed. The mental strength needed. He had to be the perfect weapon, and the attorneys would make sure of that.

Since the day he was born he had no say in his life, and Thierry Descouedres had learned to live with that. There was a time when he did care. When after every order he received, he would rebel. There was a time when he had wished for a free life. A life in which he made the calls for his future. A life in which there was no one to tell him what to do, not do or ignore. Thierry had wished and dreamed for a free life-

Until he met Gillian.

Ten years ago when he had only been a naïve fifteen year old; a simple boy who had yet to understand many things in life, while Gillian had been ten and yet she had the intelligence of an elder and the understanding of everything around her. His encounter with her had been unexpected and unpredicted, however it had changed his life. Because they had grown to be friends more than cousins (as their parents would insist on calling them). They had grown to trust and believe one another. And with that growing relationship, Thierry came to realize the truth of three things- three things that had crashed his dreams and completely changed his mind.

The truth of the monarchy.

Gillian had shown Thierry the true face of what he thought was pure, powerful and honourable. Thierry never remembered feeling so sick that time when he discovered how corrupted, filthy, deceitful and sickening the monarchy was. When he discovered how much innocent blood was behind the monarchy's hands. It had hurt. Hurt so much to discover everything so suddenly- and worst off all, it hurt to know he was apart of the monarchy.

The truth of his life.

Thierry had realised what his life was really worth. He realised what he was to become- what he was to be to please the eyes of his family. Gillian had showed him the true meaning of his life and he had been terrified. No boy like him should be expected to become the monster Gillian had shown him. No boy should have a future written like his. A future full of hate, misery and revenge. A future he had no control over.

But nothing had scared Thierry more than the final truth. The truth he hadn't wished to believe- and he still doesn't believe in.

The truth that nothing could be done.

Thierry couldn't change the monarchy, he couldn't change the future. He couldn't do anything to prevent himself from becoming the monster he was sentenced to be. He couldn't change the plan set for the Descouedres'. Nothing could be done to stop the plans from being accomplished. Everything was written, everything was planned; and _nothing_ could be done.

Thierry had to learn to accept that. Gillian had and that was why she was alive. After all, a girl that was born because of the infidelity of a Descouedres shouldn't even breathe. Especially if she is part French. Gillian should have been dead- but the monarchy had other plans. Apart from their prejudice believes of all Frenchmen, Gillian was a beautiful girl, with great intelligence.

Not to mention another human they could turn into their little puppet.

They had seen a great opportunity in Gillian, and they had taken it. They had no feelings towards her, but they had a lot of plans set. And that's all that mattered. Even if it meant killing her emotionally. As long as she was of great use to them, they didn't care; because Gillian couldn't do anything about it. That was the truth, even if she didn't believe in it just like Thierry.

But even if you don't believe in it; the truth never stops from being true.

That's why Thierry had learned to live with it. He had let his mind and heart bury that foolish idea of having a free life. He had ended his rebellious attitude and had completely accepted what was planned for him.

Even if it meant putting his sanity at risk.

Because all those years off trying to convince his mind that there was nothing wrong with the way his parents and attorneys controlled his life, had definitely caused some damage.

He had put up a mask. A mask that he only took off once he was alone in the darkness. The mask showed everyone around him his happiness and honour in being apart of such a brilliant plan. The mask showed what everyone wanted to see. What they all had worked so hard to see.

But once that mask was off, everything would change.

So many nights had Thierry spent drowning himself in his own misery. Completely alone in the darkness letting his sorrow suffocate him. He had no one to talk to, no one to trust. Because his own problem- it had to be kept quiet.

Because it was weakness.

Weakness he had never learned to control. Weakness that slowly tore his soul apart as it quietly infected his sanity. Weakness that spread through him like cancer. A weakness he learned he couldn't fight. Just like everything else.

"Thierry?" a voice called causing said man to wish he was somewhere else. He said nothing as he closed his eyes and walked towards the balcony in the room. Gillian followed him. "Thierry." She called out again but received no response. Instead she watched as Thierry slowly leaned against the balcony and gazed up at the clouds that were covering the sun. "You are not mad, are you?" Silence. "So you _are_. Do you want an apology?"

"It would be nice."

Gillian prevented herself from scoffing in response. Instead she decided to humour him as she leaned on the balcony right beside him. "What should I apologize for?"

"You tell me. You should know, right?" Was Thierry's response.

"Should I?" Gillian asked intrigued.

"If you feel like there is something to apologize for…"

"I don't."

Thierry raised an eyebrow. "Then why did you ask if I wanted an apology?"

"Because you are mad."

"Who, dare I ask, told you that?"

"I do not like playing games, Thierry." Gillian warned losing her patience. "If you are not mad, then why were you not responding?"

"I like silence."

"Is it because I kissed you?" Gillian suddenly asked causing Thierry's cheeks to gain a small blush. She took notice of that before leaning closer to him, causing Thierry to slightly move back.

"I would not call it a kiss. Our lips barely touched."

"Yet you are so flustered by it." Gillian mused. "Tell me. Was it your first kiss?"

Thierry's blush darkened before he decided to ignore the question. "You are my cousin."

"We both know that is a lie. I am in no way related to you."

Thierry couldn't help but to sigh at that. He remembers perfectly the day Gillian had informed him she wasn't really his cousin. She wasn't suppose to know, but Gillian knew. She knew that Alexander Descouedres wasn't her real father. She knew her father- French father, was actually dead. Murdered by who she now called family.

"_Alexander is not my father, Thierry."_

"_Gillian, what are you saying…?"_

"_They don't know I know. They think I'm stupid."_

"_Gillian-"_

"_Louis, my father; a Bonnefoy. They murdered him."_

"_Gillian…"_

Gillian knew all their lies.

"What is it that you want, Gillian?" Thierry asked now slightly annoyed. He turned to completely face Gillian as she stayed silent watching him. It was then when both noticed what they were wearing. Gillian had the same blue gown as yesterday, just that now she looked even more beautiful. Thierry was wearing a suit a little more formal then the one he had on the day before, and Gillian had to admit he looked rather handsome. It was clear that the suit was what he would be wearing for the ceremony, after all it was scheduled to start in an hour.

Gillian didn't move as she thought over what exactly she wanted. It was quite clear, and it seemed Thierry was in a bad mood, so she chose to answer- however then she remembered he had yet to answer her own question. "You never answered my question." Gillian took another step closer to him. "Was it your first kiss?"

"It was not a kiss."

Gillian smiled. "I will take that as a yes."

"No." her smile fell as she raised an eyebrow, Thierry's blush had completely disappeared now. "The answer is no."

"Who?" the question came almost as a whisper.

Thierry stayed silent for a second as he examined the look Gillian was giving him. He noticed she didn't quite believe him, but yet she was waiting anxiously for a response. Her curiosity was growing and somewhere in her eyes, Thierry swore he saw pain mixed with the countless emotions Gillian's eyes usually reflected.

"My betrothed." Thierry replied after letting out a sigh. He gave Gillian one last look as a very shocked expression formed on her face. Then without much thought to it, he turned around and made his way towards the door. He stopped once he was outside the room and before he closed the door he turned to face Gillian who was still standing in the same position with the same expression. Thierry sighed one last time before he sadly whispered three words to her, hoping she would hear.

"Happy Birthday, cousin."

-o-

"I really do hate to ask for your help in such short notice. I do not want to trouble you with such a request, but there is no one else I can trust." Thea softly apologized once again causing the young Redfern in front of her to shake his head in amusement. She sighs sheepishly before she reached out for the documents she had brought with her.

"It is not such a troublesome request, but it is slightly tricky. I do however believe you can handle it just fine." With a small smile she gently handed him the documents before she proceeded to explain the task. "There are two Aristocrats that will be assisting tonight's ceremony. They are French, and from what I have learned, they seem to be honoured guests." Thea pauses to watch the Redfern's reaction to the information, and once she sees him nod, she continues. "Keller Drache and Rashel Jordan; they are sisters. The eldest, Keller, is married to Galen Drache, the owner of the most successful wine industry in France. His father died at a young age leaving Galen as the heir of the Drache fortune.

"Drache is quiet respected here in England. He is young and ambitious, something many English Aristocrats respect. So it is no surprise Mrs. Drache was invited. As for her sister, Rashel Jordan, we are assuming she was invited because of her political involvement. She is a lawyer and a very good one. She has great pride in being a French woman that is known throughout Europe for her high accomplishments in many political debates."

"And you want me to keep an eye on them because?" Ash Redfern asked sincerely confused as to why Thea was even asking for his assistance. The French Aristocrats' seemed to be well respected woman, not to mention they were probably highly liked by the monarchy seeing how they had been invited to the ceremony. Ash couldn't understand what had Thea worried.

"I don't trust them." Thea stated without hesitation causing Ash to raise an eyebrow.

"You don't trust them." He repeated her statement to make sure he had heard properly and once Thea nodded in agreement, Ash couldn't help but to chuckle. "Woman intuition?" he asked mockingly, causing Thea to roll her eyes. "Or is it because they are French?"

"Neither."

"Then…?"

"Will you help me?" Thea asked ignoring his question.

Ash looked amused and annoyed at the same time, but nonetheless he nodded. "I would love to help you, _Lady Harman, _even though I don't precisely understand your interest for these Ladies, ill take your word that they _seem _highly suspicious."

"I appreciate this, Ash. And I do apologize for having you do this on the night you probably planned on… _enjoying_." Both Ash and Thea knew exactly what she had implied with her last statement.

"Trust me, I will enjoy the night." Ash mused. "The ladies are after all, quiet the beauty."

"Hmm. I believe so." Thea said indifferently before proceeding to stand up from the sofa she had been comfortable at. "Ash, may I ask how you are getting to the ceremony?"

"My plan was to originally go with my family. However is seems everyone has planned their own way off getting there."

"Maggie told me Delos and Quinn are currently… in an argument… regarding work?"

Ash snorted at that. "Maggie is quiet oblivious" he mumbled loud enough for Thea to hear. However before she could ask what he meant (even though Ash knew Thea knew exactly what he meant), Ash spoke again. "Delos and Quinn are always arguing. If it is not about work, then it is about _butterflies_. Those two are quiet the pair."

"Hm. What about Jez? I haven't heard of her for a while now. I am slightly worried."

"She is the most unbearable one at the moment." Ash practically growled causing Thea to blink completely shocked.

"How so?"

"Delos and Mother have recently been reading letters written by a few suitors."

"Oh my." Thea gasped horrified. "Delos would never do this to Jezebel… would he?" she question already imagining Jezebel suffering with the amount of pressure Mrs. Redfern and Delos are giving her. Thea could already see Jez waking up everyday to hear her mother read a letter from an old man who probably paid a servant to write it.

"Mother is the one interested in having all her kids married." Ash spoke with clear annoyance at his mothers interest. All she ever thought about was marriage. She wanted them all out of the house, in Ash's opinion. If only his father was still alive…

"She is in for a journey; a hard one that is. I am pretty sure the only one with marriage as a plan in his future is Delos. Maybe even James, but that lad is still too young."

"Marriage is unnecessary."

"Only you believe that." Thea remarked already knowing Ash's precise opinion on marriage. They have known each other for almost fifteen years. Having grown up together, they know each other quite well. They are close friends.

"Actually," Ash stretched the word out as he said it. "Jezebel feels the same way."

"I'm surprised you did not mention Quinn."

At that Ash smiles. Thea blinks recognizing that _smile_- the smile Ash always wears when he knows something you don't. A sly and cunning smile that triggers curiosity. A smile Thea thought wasn't meant for the occasion.

"Hmm…" Ash muses. "That is because I fear dear old Quinn has himself a lass."

"Is that so? I thought he was still in love with-"

"He is."

"But Delos-"

"He knows."

"So surely he cant be thinking of marriage-"

"_Oh_." Ash interrupted one last time causing Thea to roll her eyes. But even so, she listens. "Delos is barely an obstacle for Quinn. You know how conflicted their relationship is, it's worse than my own relationship with James, and we are the ones considered to be the cat and dog of the family. Quinn doesn't care."

"So you are saying…" Thea trails off as she notices Ash standing up. She gives him a confused look before she realises what he is about to do. "Ash-"

"I'll see you tonight, Thea." It took Ash three seconds to leave the room.

-o-

"Why didn't you tell me."

"It is my private life."

"Don't bring that shite of an excuse" Quinn growled as he tighten the tie around his neck. He gazed at the reflection in front of him before turning once again to face his older brother. "You knew what she meant to me." Quinn accused as he found his brothers eyes.

Delos blinked. Twice. Then he scowled. "No" he glared with confusion at his brother "I did not know anything. Ash and James might have mentioned something but_ you _never did tell me anything."

Quinn turned around to meet his reflection once again. "Don't give me that shite-"

"What do you want Quinn!" Delos exclaimed as he slammed his fist against the mirror Quinn was focused on. Quinn looked slightly shocked at his brothers aggressiveness just as he saw the cold glare Delos was sending him. Delos was never the type to allow his anger to control his actions. So this was definitely a sign that the topic was _sensitive_.

"_You_ had no right-"

"Lower your tone."

"_You_ are not my father-"

"Stop being childish."

"Stop ordering me around!" Quinn yelled making a 180 turn so he could face his brother accordingly. "That is all you ever do and I'm bloody sick of it!"

"Quinn-"

"And don't interrupt!" Quinn exclaimed as he finally snapped. In one quick movement he pushed Delos back catching both of them off guard. Delos blinked twice one he found his balance, while Quinn recovered from the shock and proceeded to rub his temples in annoyance. "Fuck Delos!" he said almost _apologetic. "_Why_ her?"_

"Why not?"

"You fucking git-"

"You have no feelings for her, Quinn." Delos interrupted once again completely ignoring what his brother had said just a few seconds ago. "You and I both know this."

"_You _do not know how I feel," Quinn warned, "_I _know how I feel."

"And do you love her?"

It was a simple question, one that Quinn should have been able to answer immediately. However he found himself pausing and searching for an answer. An answer he couldn't quite word. An answer Delos wasn't expecting, and oh god help him, Quinn knew this too.

Frustrated and mad at himself Quinn's gaze fell before he decided to leave. He grabbed his coat as Delos watched him. Quinn could feel Delos' eyes on him but he refused to care. He heard his older brother say something about their ride to the ceremony being here before he left the room.

It was after he walked down three halls that Quinn found himself standing in front of the last person he wished to see at the moment.

"Quinn."

"Milady"

Maggie blinked taken aback before a small frown formed on her lips. "Why so formal?" She asked as she straightened out her gown.

"I did not know you and my brother-"

"That is no reason for being formal." Maggie insisted. "You call Poppy by her name…"

"Maggie." Quinn mumbled. "I am sorry."

Maggie blinked. "What?"

"I never knew… and I fear that even if I had known, it would have made no difference..."

"Quinn, what are you-"

"I should have stayed in Scotland."

"Don't say- Quinn!" Maggie called out but it was already too late. Quinn had turned and left. Maggie watched the back of him with confusion and some sort of guilt because she knew that somehow this was her fault. What ever _'this' _was.

She figured something was going on yesterday when Quinn and Delos had both nearly started a fight at her house. At the end Quinn had left furiously saying he would walk home- something Maggie was sure didn't happen- and Delos had left equally mad forgetting to kiss her goodbye.

"Don't blame yourself" Maggie heard Delos say behind her. However his advice came too late.

She already was.

_-o-_

_That is it! _

_Sorry if it was slightly short... and I think I mentioned this chapter was suppose to be about the 'party' itself, sorry it wasnt.. but we are almost there!_

_Sorry if any mistake! And yeah... _

_ALSO. Just to let you know, I do plan to have the original couples... maybe not as actually couples... but yeahhh.. i dont know how to put this... just... wait for the next chapters.. kk?_

"_D_

_Review?_

_Please?_

_=D?_

_-Maria_

_**GOD BLESS!**_

_Ps; I am finally learning German!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello again!_

_It has been... a while._

_Happy New Years!_

_I know I might have disappointed a few of you. I am sorry. I did not mean to take this much time updating... and ugh. I have no excuse what so ever. School is hard, my last year and I am stressing like hell. I need to apply to university, my life sucks and yay. Same old._

_Anyways, soo.. this story. Here is the next chapter, it is kind of short but it is relevant. I was planning to end the story with the next chapter but I think I might be adding an extra chapter so a total of 6 for this story. _

_Now as for my other stories, I have no idea when I will be updating. Anywho._

_THANK YOU. Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, adding this story to your faves... just thank you! I really appreciate all this!_

_Please enjoy this chapter._

_-o-_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_-o-_

"_Wish that I could turn back time, to take the pain that we both feel"_

_-Vic Mignogna_

Seeing people everywhere dressed so elegantly and hearing all the sound from the music and the talking was making Rashel feel uncomfortable. She hated reunions like these. People always dressed to impress as they made sure their eye sight worked perfectly so they could study and judge every foreigner or poor excuse of an aristocrat.

Any normal day, Rashel would avoid events like these. She would refuses to go, stay home, and then make a poor excuse whenever someone questioned her absence. It's not like anyone ever really cared if she was there or not.

After all, it was always about Keller.

Keller is the eldest, therefore Keller is the heir. She is the one that will inherit everything once their grandfather dies. Keller is the perfect child. The one that knows how to do everything and is willing to do anything for the family. Keller is the one their father chose to marry the heir of the Drache's, and the one their mother always loved. Keller wasn't the one trained to be an assassin by their father neither was she the one given the cold shoulder and hateful glares by their mother.

Now Rashel understood her mother's behaviour. She knew why the word 'love' never left her mouth when talking to her. She knew why she never came at night to pray for her just like she did for Keller. She knew why when someone asked her how many children she had she would always say one. It was simply because Mrs. Antoinette Jordan never gave birth to her.

Rashel was the reminder of her husbands infidelity.

Now, Rashel's father loved her, she was certain. He might have made wrong decisions, but he is human after all. He cant be perfect, so Rashel always forgave anything wrong he ever did.

And maybe that was naïve of her.

But at the end of the day, Rashel couldn't bring herself to care.

"Lost in thought I see,"

"Good evening Hannah," Rashel smiled as she turned to meet her friend. "How are you on this fine evening?"

Hannah smiled before rolling her eyes. "You can drop the act."

"_Qu'est-ce agir?" _Hannah raised an eyebrow as Rashel allowed her smile to fall. "Fine. When will this be over?"

"When the job is done" Hannah simply stated as the smile on her face never left.

"In other words; not soon, _qui_?" Hannah nodded causing Rashel to sigh.

"The ceremony has just started Rashel. You cant possibly be jaded." Hannah said doubting her own words. She didn't know Rashel that well, but she did know she rather be somewhere else.

"But I am."

"Try talking to a few people"

"_Non_. I dislike-"

"Good evening." Rashel and Hannah turned in unison to meet the presence of two gentlemen. "I hope we are not interrupting any important discussion."

Rashel smoothly crooked an eyebrow as she got ready to gladly explain how they did in fact interrupt an important discussion, however before she could get a word out, Hannah who was standing behind her, moved to greet one of the gentlemen.

"_Guten Abend _Morgead" she spoke German as she kissed the cheek of the one that had spoken.

"Ja, _Guten Abend _indeed." Morgead smiled slyly as he gave Rashel a polite nod. "You must be Mrs. Drache's sister…" Morgead guessed as Eric kissed her hand lightly.

"_Qui, _Rashel Jordan" Rashel introduced herself finally understanding who these men were. She recognized Eric as one of the gentlemen who helped her sister and herself get to Germany, as for the other guy, she assumed he was Hannah's escort. Fake one of course, just like Eric was hers'.

"We are attracting the attention of quite some people, _non_?" Eric casually informed as he placed a protective arm around Rashel.

"Hm…" Morgead mused. "Must be my good looks,"

At that, Hannah giggled lightly, "You are such a comedian, dear"

Sensing how well Hannah was playing her role, Morgead tagged along and soon enough excused himself with his 'beloved' to walk around the ballroom. He had to get familiar with the room, and what better way then walking by every corner?

"It is not that bad…" Eric mused as he watched Hannah and Morgead walk away.

"Working with Germans?" Rashel guessed.

"_Qui," _he stated before noticing the curious gaze of a couple young ladies around him. "Interesting… do they perhaps know we are French?"

"I assume so, they have been looking this way for a while," Rashel stated gesturing towards the ladies. "They are probably wondering what we are doing here."

"And what _are_ we doing here?"

"I'm just a diversion,"

"Hm…"

"A simple diversion, and _you_," Rashel pointed an accusing finger. "You, _mon ami_, are here because you seek revenge, _non_?"

"_Qui."_

-o-

She could hear the music from her room, and even some chattering. It sounded rather nice, enjoyable even. The rich laughs, the romantic songs, the gay claps… every noise she heard added a little bit more excitement within her- and at the same time it made her want to simply die.

The maids where knocking outside her door as they kept reminding her she had to join the party soon. Actually, she was an hour late. The guest were obviously starting to question her absence, and her parents were definitely furious. Not to mention the Queen was probably disappointed.

"_Milady, you must assist. Please open the door."_

"_Milady, unlock the door please"_

"_Milady, please!"_

"_Milady…"_

Eventually the knocking stopped and Gillian simply assumed that the maids gave up, meaning they were going to get reinforcements.

Gillian did not need to be forced to her own party.

Quickly and silently Gillian made her way to her balcony and just like she had done so many times before, she jumped to the balcony right next to hers. It was the study room, and for Gillian, it was her escape room.

She fixed her dress and hair as she made her way towards the door to make sure it was locked. She heard talking, making her assume the maids were back and once again standing outside her door.

Gillian sighed knowing well that it would probably take a few minutes until they realized she was missing. Then they would go search for her and that's when Gillian would take the time to consider actually joining her guests.

Irritated and slightly tired, Gillian took a deep breath in and out before turning around, and to her surprise, meeting the eyes of a stranger. "Oh my" were the words that escaped her lips before the stranger spoke slyly.

"Interesting," he mused. "Lady Descouedres," like a perfect gentlemen, he bowed his head in greeting, "fancy meeting you here."

"Who are you?" Gillian asked coolly causing the stranger to laugh.

Already amused having witnessed Gillian jump from balcony to balcony the stranger smirked slyly. "Quiet bold, are you not?"

"This room is off limits for strangers-"

"I am not a stranger."

"Only family members are allowed-"

"Well I am here, aren't I not?"

Gillian gulped silently before standing straight and blandly stating; "you are no Descouedres." The stranger smiled and Gillian couldn't help but to consider his smile rather charming- in all honesty, as her eyes finally dared to study him, she couldn't help but to think he was quite attractive.

His hair was combed back elegantly even though he was wearing a fedora that covered most of it. His clothing was all black, from the shoes and pants, to the dress shirt and coat. The red rose he had on the right side pocket of his coat was the only colour in his attire.

Gillian definitely decided he looked quite handsome.

"You have caught me," the stranger admitted, "I should not be here."

"Then leave."

"_Nein_" Gillian blinked shocked. "I can not leave."

"German?" She questioned

"French?"

Gillian could not help but let a gasp escape her throat as her eyes widened "How did you-"

"Shh…" Gillian blinked, shocked that he would dare 'sh' her, before finally letting a frown appear on her lips. She was sick of this guy. Her eyes shined with anger as she opened her mouth to speak, however the words died in her throat as she heard a loud scream coming from the room next-door.

Her room.

"_Where is she?"_

"_I swear I did not let her out!"_

"_So she just disappeared!"_

"_This is ridiculous! Call the guards!"_

Gillian's breathing stopped as soon as she recognized the voice of her 'father'. She never though the maids would have the nerves to bring him to get her to go to her own party.

"_I want you to find my daughter and have her brought to me immediately."_

His voice send chills down Gillian's spine, and before she knew it, she was walking towards the door ready to apologize to her father.

"Gillian" the stranger had other plans, however. He grabbed a hold of her hand and roughly pulled her towards him. Her hands shot up immediately towards his chest putting space between them. She blinked surprised as she felt an arm wrap itself around her waist, her mouth opened to yell for help however the words died in her throat as she looked at the silent message the eyes of the stranger were giving her. _Be quiet._

More sounds were heard coming from the hall as she silently stood gazing at the stranger. Just like her, he hadn't moved an inch as he kept his eyes locked on the lady he was holding. As a few minutes passed and the hold he had on her waist loosened while the noise outside the room faded. Gillian's hands that were pressed against his chest stayed as they were even though the space between them was wide enough for her to let go.

"They are gone" were the words that broke the silence. Gillian blinked trying to make sense of his words. "Thank you for not screaming" Gillian blinked once again, this time feeling the weight of his words.

She had been stupid. She had allowed possibly her only chance of escape slip from her fingers. Why hadn't she screamed? Why hadn't she yelled for help the second he put a hand on her? He hadn't even covered her mouth or threaten her- dear god, all he had done was give her a look that asked for her silence.

She was mad. That was the only conclusion she could think of.

"Listen…" the stranger spoke catching Gillian's attention. Gillian pushed herself away from him as she straightened herself while he tried to form the right words in his head. "I want to-"

"Who are you?" The stranger nearly winced at the coldness in her tone. "You are no Descouedres, of that I am sure. Yet you know a secret only a few Descouedres are aware of. You are also German, making it hard to believe you are one of the few aristocrats that know of my real background. In fact, if I dare say, you are not even an aristocrat- at least not one I should be aware of."

The stranger smirked admiring her observations. "And you milady have just proven my image of a royal female wrong." Gillian raised an eyebrow. "You are right in every word you said- although I dare say I am an aristocrat- one that you should not be aware of that is." His smirked turned into a cunning smile as he quickly took her right hand and before she could stop him, he kissed her knuckles before looking up to meet her eyes.

Gillian gulped as he pulled her close just like the last time. However, he did it in a much faster way preventing Gillian from pressing her hands on his chest to create space between them. Within seconds the birthday lady found herself staring at the eyes of the stranger as their noses gently touched.

"My name is David Blackburn." he whispered as Gillian felt his breath touching her lips, then without warning David pressed himself against her as he captured her lips.

-o-

"You worry too much" were the spoken words meant for comfort.

"And you worry too little" were the accusing words hissed back.

Thierry raised his eyebrow, "There is nothing to worry about."

"Gillian has not arrived yet, lad" was the remark Delos used to prove his point. Thierry scowled knowing very well where this would lead the conversation as Delos tried to hide his amusement.

"She is not my problem."

"Who are you trying to convince?" Delos asked expecting an answer however all he got was a grunt in response. "I see I am not the only one suffering family problems."

-o-

_That is it!_

_Hehe..._

_Short, I know, I am sorry._

_Next one should be longer. _

_I wont make any more promises... so I have no idea when I will be updating.._

_but do hold on. I will finish this story._

_Sorry if any spelling mistakes._

_Review?_

_Please?_

_=D?_

_-Maria_

_**God Bless!**_


End file.
